


If you're feeling what I'm feeling

by Gellsbells



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Set after 1x08, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Canon Divergent - Set after Episode 1x08.Gert has been dating Matt, the security guard she met at the Gala, however when he breaks her heart will this be the chance Chase has been waiting for?





	If you're feeling what I'm feeling

This wasn’t exactly what Gert had had planned for her Sunday evening.

Here she sat in a hire car, outside her parent’s lab while her, friend slash guy she had had a crush on since the 3rd grade sat next to her. Chase continued to flip through the Spanish flashcards she had made for him. Saying each word with the worst pronunciation she had ever heard and she didn’t even have the heart to correct him. She glanced at the clock of the car again and decided that they must be caught in a time vortex or something because there was no way it could only be 3 minutes since she last looked at the clock.

Ever since Chase had destroyed the evidence on Alex’s laptop there had been a fracture within the group. Those who wanted to continue with the original plan and those who were having second thoughts. Gert still wasn’t entirely sure where she sat in terms of what she thought about her parents. They had always been good parents, sure a little out there, but good people. Or so she thought.

Sending Molly away had been so unlike them. It just didn’t seem right. She needed to know more. Needed to know why her parents were doing these things before she could truly make a decision. Chase had a little too eagerly volunteered to do surveillance with her, as well as getting some further assistance with his Spanish in the process.

Usually Gert would be okay with spending time with Chase, they had fallen into a kind of friendship and easiness that Gert never thought would have been possible.

But her heart was broken.

Matt, the mere mention of his name made her stomach turn, the cute security guard she had met at the night of the Gala had dumped her via text. Later that day she had found out from her parents that he had applied to their lab’s internship program. His application was rejected the same day she got the text. It didn’t take the daughter of two geniuses to work out what had happened.

So, she had a date with Old Lace and the biggest tub of ice cream she could get her hands on. That was until Alex had heard his parent’s call to her parents and Chase had volunteered them to check it out.

Chase continued to badly pronounce the Spanish words on her cards while she pulled out her phone again and scrolled to his last message. She stared at it and the one just above, noticing the stark contrast between the two.

“You keep staring at your phone.” Chase said, and she jumped a little when she notices that he had now put away the cards and his attention was solely on her. “Did something happen?”

She continued to stare at the screen while she mumbled her answer, “Matt broke up with me.” She feels the car move as Chase shifts in the passenger’s seat so that he can face her. “Turns out he just wanted the internship at Yorke Labs,” she explained, her eyes downcast. She didn’t want pity. She just wanted to be back home, she wanted things to just go back to normal.

Chase remained silent and she willed herself not to start to cry again. She had done enough the night before. It just felt like another blow on top of losing Molly, finding out her parents were part of an evil cult and that the boy she liked had kissed another girl.

“I should have known, you know,” Gert said as she smiled despite the fact that she wanted to cry. “It was stupid for me to think that someone would be interested in me,” she said as she shoved her phone back into her bag, grabbing a handful of the corn chips in the bag sat between them wedged into the cup holders and willed herself not to cry. Not again.

Instead she weighed up whether it would be morally ethical if Old Lace just ‘happened’ to get out near Matt’s apartment and found her way in and gave him a little scare. She wouldn’t let her hurt him or anything, well maybe…

“You can’t be serious?” Chase said, as he broke her train of thoughts.

“I am.” Gert said definitively as she dove her hand in the bag for another handful. “I mean I’m not exactly a Karolina.” Her tone dripped with envy. “Am I?” Her eyes bore into his in challenge as she remembered the night that he had kissed Karoline and Gert had received Matt’s number. “I’m not pretty, or happy like she is.”

“I don’t think Karolina is as happy as she pretends to be.” Chase mused as Gert gave a scoff in response and looked at the tempting bag again before pulling her hand away.

“Guess nothing is how it seems nowadays.” She replied, as she looked out again at the building in front of them. Everyone wore a mask it seemed.

“Besides,” he gave a shrug, “ you’re pretty.” Gert felt a prickling heat flash through her. He hadn’t really said that, had he?

“Yeah, sure.” Gert scoffed back, as she turned her face away from him to hide the blush that crept across her cheeks.

“Really” Chase placed his hand on Gert’s shoulder and she turned back to him at the soft touch. “Here.” She remained completely still as his hand moved to brush her hair away from her face. He was so close now she could feel his breath on her skin. His other hand reached up as he moved her glasses away from her face. She blinked as her vision became blurred slightly on the edges. The background behind Chase a blur of colours and shapes. But he was as clear as day, he was that close. “Your eyes are-”

She noticed the little smile that tugged at the corner of his lips as he folded her glasses and placed them on the dash of the car. “Beautiful.” His finger trailed along her cheek and Gert felt the need to pinch herself just to make sure that this was real life and not some daydream that she had stumbled into.

Her heart was thumping in her chest as tried to come up with a logical explanation for what was happening, “Chase,” she managed before she was abruptly cut off as his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was gentle, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as he shifted himself to as close to her as the car would allow. Gert’s mind was racing as she tried to process what was happening, feeling him pull back when she did not respond.

Chase’s eyes watched her carefully and she was sure she could see almost disappointment cross his face. He goes to move back into his seat as her hand moved to his jacket keeping him in place. His eyes flew up to hers in question.

“You kissed me. ” She wondered out loud, as if trying to convince herself of what just happened. He nodded, his adam’s apple bobbing in anticipation.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” Gert was sure she looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. “I thought when you started dating this Matt guy,” his voice is barely contained at the mention of his name, “started dating you that I had lost my chance.” He traced his thumb along her cheek. “You’re strong, Gert. You’ve been strong for Molly, for all of us, for me and I wanted to-” She pulled him forward again by his jacket and her lips collide once again with his. Her hand twists the material of his clothing as she deepened the kiss , feeling his smile against her lips as she does so.

His hands are in her hair as they continue to kiss. Each one releasing a wave of pent up emotions kept bubbling just hidden under the surface. When he pulled back again she tried to catch her breath.

“Thats,” Chase said his breathing laboured and his attention no longer on her but something outside the car. “That’s your parents, Gert. They’re on the move.” She turned around, but could only see misshapen blurs of colour. “We should, um,” Gert find it charming that he is as lost for words as she is.

“Follow them.” she offered, and he nodded eagerly.

“Yeah,” he said as he moved away from her and sat back in his seat. While Gert in her post-kiss haze, with her blood thundering in her ears, tried to remember how to drive a car.

He kissed me.

She repeated in her head as she put the car into drive, as the followed the car her parent’s car.

“You should probably put these back on.” Chase handed her the glasses that were still sitting on the dashboard. She quickly took them and haphazardly put them back on. Gert flashed him an awkward smile, mouthing ‘oops’ as they accelerated.

Yeah, not your usual Sunday night at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I am still finding my way around these characters, any comments, suggestions etc would be most welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
